custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BIONICLEToa/Splinters Universe Reboot MOC Blog
Alright, so here is a MOC blog i've been waiting to make for a while. Ever since my brother made all these MOCs with me, I was dying to take quality pictures and upload them here. Here's a little background for these MOCs: All of them are meant for The Chronicles of Fa, which I had continued writing and have made serious editing and re-editing with. As such, all the pages will be added for the characters, and if the page is already added, the info and picture will be updated. Which means I got a lot of work to do. :P So without further ado, here is all the MOCs me and my bro made for The Chronicles of Fa. The Toa Karhi The Toa Karhi are the main Toa in my storyline for the Splinters Alternate Universe. Here we have our Toa team, together united by the will of Mata Nui and the choice Matoran of most of the original Toa Cartrax to become Toa. Toa Kylerak 1.jpg|Toa Kylerak, the Toa of Fire and leader of the Toa Karhi. Destined for greatness, Kyleak strives to be not only a great leader, but a Toa everyone will remember for his just and gracious actions. Toa Collerak 1.jpg|Toa Collerak, the Toa of Air. The deputy of the Toa team, Collerak strives to be the best Toa he can be after having this responsibility put onto him. Toa Viatra 1.jpg|Toa Viatra, Toa of Water. Viatra wanted to be a Toa of Water in order to prove to others that she can handle responsibilities that others used to believe she couldn't. Toa Quiller 1.jpg|Quiller, the Toa of Earth. Quiller is quite jolly, but can also be a little prideful. He is your natural "cool guy" and is found to like showing off his talents and weapons than using his Toa powers. Toa Mikeku 1.jpg|Mikeku, Toa of Stone. A bit clumsy, Mikeku was the only one who thought that being chosen to be a Toa was the Nupui's mistake. However, Mikeku tries his best to use his position of power for the better. Nuhi 2.jpg|Nuhi, Toa of Ice. Arrogant and selfish, Nuhi was the only matoran that Komatri didn't approve of getting powers. However, Nuhi has learned quite a bit as a Toa. However, he is one to do things his own way, and rarely follows plans made by the rest of the Toa. The Turaga Now when you see these pictures, bear in mind that I took pictures of the Matoran along with the Turaga in these pictures, because it took up less space on my brother's iPad to take pictures with. As such, we still get complete views of the Turaga. But first, I must show Tolunga, my brother's Turaga of Fire. Tolunga This Tolunga MOC is almost completely custom. Custom staff, custom body, ect. I truly like this MOC, as my brother based it off of the turaga design in the original BIONICLE movies. It does have it's flaws, but he loves it so much, he probably won't take it apart any time soon. Tolunga backshot.jpg Tolunga 1.jpg Now i'll show you the rest of the Turaga, as well as Tolunga. They truly do seem to fit together, at least to me. They all look so different, yet they fit together in harmony as former Toa, who had given up their power after they fulfilled their destiny. Tolunga 2.jpg|Tolunga, Turaga of Fire. Leader of the Turaga Council in Karhi Nui, Tolunga has grown with wisdom over the years. He is wise, but also a bit prideful at times, as well as a bit cautious. Gitu 1.jpg|Gitu is the Turaga of Water. Being from the tribe of water, Gitu wants to see peace come along on the island of Karhi Nui. She secretly despises the rule of Teridax and the rest of the Makuta Empire. Letagh 1.jpg|Letagh is the Turaga of Air. He hates all Makuta, let's just put that out there. He thinks they are the scum of the underworld. He also is kinda grumpy at times, and sometimes doesn't like the other Turaga. Regardless, he still works with them. Nupui 1.jpg|Nupui is the Turaga of Stone. Although a bit meaner, Nupui in many ways is like Tolunga. He wants the safety of Matoran, and also enjoys crafting things. He gets a bit worried about Mikeku at times, but knows he has good intentions. Guto.jpg|Guto is the Turaga of Earth. A bit more reserved than the rest of the Turaga, he wishes to make sure things get done on time. He's always busy, and thinks work is something everyone should be concerned about. Komatri 1.jpg|Komatri is the Turaga of Ice (and secretly lightning). Long ago, he had interacted with the Kanohi Karhi, gaining the extra element of Lightning for his powers. As a result, he is more powerful than the other Turaga. Komatri is outgoing, but also likes to let people learn virtues when he talks to them, often times letting them go through puzzles he makes. He knows more about the island than the rest of the Turaga. The Matoran The Matoran! Five of these guys share a custom build my brother made. The ones with the build specifically are from the island of Cartrax, the original island where the Matoran of Cartrax lived until the Great Migration. As such, now the build is customary to Matoran on Karhi Nui. The ones without the build are mostly custom, as well. One of them features CCBS (finally) and the others are mostly scraps of pieces that my brother used to make Matoran. Well, here they are. Fatorak.jpg|Fatorak, my self-MOC. Fatorak is the Chronicler of Karhi Nui, and often gets into odd adventures. He's the main character of "The Chronicles of Fa." Jumai 1.jpg|Jumai, a sea-weed farmer in Pilak Bay in Karhi Nui. She is one of Fatorak's friends, and often times has helped him on adventures, as she is an expert botanist. Imacku.jpg|Imacku is a Ta-Matoran guardsman in Ta-Karhi. He is one of the lead guards, signified by the gold banners on his staff. He also carries around a shield. His mask is an odd one; it looks like a Kaukau Nuva, but it really is a Great Lekma in disguise. Ruey.jpg|Ruey is a Le-Matoran trader. One of Fatorak's friends, he often gets the best of the best stuff to trade to other Matoran. He also enjoys a good story now and then, and is occasionally a participant in Karhi-Nui plays. Juc.jpg|Juc is an Onu-Matoran mechanic who is skilled in building many different contraptions (although some break down). Fatorak usually looks to him when he needs a weapon to defend himself. He wasn't native to Karhi Nui; He's actually a Nynrah Ghost who decided to live among the rest of the Matoran in Karhi Nui. Caluka.jpg|Caluka is quite a fighter. He always carries around weapons, and likes to track down Rahi in order to fight them (which has led to Nuhi having to rescue him and scold him). He doesn't enjoy staying inside and studying; he'd much rather be going on adventures and such. Gorshmau and Lichku.jpg|Ah, Gorshmau and Lichku. Nobody in Karhi Nui knows where the heck these guys came from. All they know is that they usually like running around and avoiding work, exploring, getting into trouble, ect. But they also hold a secret: they where Matoran created by Artahka from his island, and were sent as agents from the Order of Mata Nui in order to make sure the Kanohi Karhi stays safe. The so-called Bad Guys (excluding Tagah) Alright, so these guys are a bit miscellaneous but also make up the villains in the Splinters Alternate Universe, except for Tagah. Tagah is included in here because this is a MUCH clearer image of him, so you can see his build more. These other guys are bad guys. OK, not all of them are nessecarily bad. Just a bit antagonistic, that's all. Anyways, these guys are the bad guys who will appear in some of the stories of the Splinters Alternate Universe. Some Toa, some Makuta. Oh well. Here's the guys you'll need to know, because a lot of them are crucial to the story. Tagah clear.jpg|A much clearer image of Tagah, the Governor of Karhi Nui. He distrusts other Makuta, but truly wants an end to the League of Six Kingdoms more. Gorast Splinters.jpg|Gorast is the traitor of Makutas. Because Xia went under control of the League of Six Kingdoms, she remained there to protect it, and abandoned the Makuta after not wanting to be under a empire. Furtaan 1.jpg|Furtaan, Makuta of Cartrax. A secret agent of the Order of Mata Nui, he seeks the end of the League of Six Kingdoms, and moreover the Makuta Empire. A bit hard to understand, he often is not trusted by his Makuta brethren. He knows their secrets well, and wishes he could expose all their plans against Mata Nui. (Just not in good ways) Also has a Toa Hagah team, which he sometimes abuses to get his way. Salis.jpg|Salis is a Toa of Plasma and a criminal. Arrogant and hot-headed, Salis works as a Dark Hunter under the Shadowed One to retrieve the Kanohi Karhi and help the League of Six Kingdoms retain it's power and possibly take down the Makuta. Also is constantly abused by Furtaan as a Toa Hagah, enslaved to him in order to keep him under control and protect him. Husli.jpg|Husli, a Toa of Lightning, long ago had come in contact with the Kanohi Karhi, gaining powers over air. Her powers are a bit unstable, and once almost destroyed a city. If anything, she wishes on destroying the Kanohi Karhi in order to take away it's grab on the doings of the universe. She came under the protection of Furtaan, who uses his Kanohi Avsa to keep her powers in check, which she is grateful for. Nakina.jpg|Nakina was a Toa of Water who went under testing by Juc, the Nynrah Ghost. When the ghosts had the mask under their procession, she was one of the first people to be tested on, as she was a prisoner of war. As such, the mask gave her extra powers over ice, but also crippled her for a little bit. With no-where to turn, she took to crime in order to survive. As such, she was soon hired as a Toa Hagah under Furtaan. Emperor Teridax.jpg|Makuta Teridax, emperor of the Makuta Empire. Cunning and smart, he secretly plans on taking over Mata Nui as he is emperor. He gained the trust of the Matoran and Toa, but his own kind and other people have been known to distrust him. He knows of the Order of Mata Nui, and wishes to bring it down once and for all. Conclusion Well, that's all I really have for now, guys. Those are all the MOCs I have been needing to take pictures of, and I hope the descriptions helped show you guys who they where and why they were so dog-gone dangerous! Anyways, that's all I have for today. I hope to see comments, questions, ect. on the MOCs and storyline in the comments below! May the speed of Pohatu be with you! BIONICLEToa out. Category:Blog posts